Nothin' On But the Radio
by mystic2182
Summary: Jackie and Hyde


Work hadn't got much better. Sitting in an office wasn't something he ever wanted to get used to, but he was glad to be working with WB. The guy had turned out to be pretty cool. Though that wasn't surprising considering how cool Hyde was, it had to come from somewhere. Hyde leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. He didn't do much all day, just mainly passed his work off onto Dennis. If he had known Corporate America had perks like this, all because he was the boss's son, he wouldn't have spent so much time speaking out on its corruptions. Rifling in his desk drawer he pulled out the lunch Jackie had packed for him. That first lunch, with the disturbing looking troll, had made him laugh. It was so Jackie to think he would actually want a troll for the office, and he would never tell her that it sat on his desk, full of freshly sharpened pencils. It smiled at him mockingly now and he opened his top drawer, dropping the troll in.

Now, he secretly loved that Jackie packed him a lunch everyday. She had gotten in the habit of giving him raisins, telling him they were nature's candy, and that she wanted him to be strong and healthy to protect her if the need ever arose. Hyde didn't see how raisins were going to keep him strong, they were dried shriveled grapes, but he had kept quiet.

Opening the sack, he poured the contents out onto his desk: sandwich, raisins, oooh a cookie, and a note. Unfolding the paper, he got the strong scent of lavender. She had scented the paper.

i Puddin' Pop,

Hey honey! Hope your day is going well. You're probably just sitting around giving all your work to Dennis. That's the man I know and love. Can't wait to see you tonight, so don't make any plans with Eric. And be nice to your troll, you know you love him!

Love,

Your Muffin /i 

Chuckling to himself, he unwrapped his sandwich and took a big bite. God help him, he loved that woman.

The rest of the workday had dragged by unbelievably and Hyde was glad to have a few minutes by himself in the basement. The last thing he wanted after 8 hours in an office was to listen to Fez talk about shampooing hair, or Kelso chattering away about how he had spent the day at the Academy shooting bottles of a fence.

Shuffling back to his room, he closed the door and lay down heavily on his bed. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled deeply and took a few minutes to relax before Jackie showed up. Hopefully she didn't want to go anywhere, because he really had no energy to get up off this bed. He would love nothing more than to just lay here with her all night.

He heard the basement door open, the handle jingling as it hit the wall. That wasn't Jackie; she never opened a door that forcefully. It was probably Kelso, so Hyde kept quiet, not in the mood to entertain Kelso's latest thought. The sounds of muffled voices floated past his ears, and he turned his head over, breathing in the scent of Jackie's perfume where it lay ingrained in his pillow. Smiling, he felt his body drifting and within minutes he was asleep.

The sounds of b The Who /b woke him from his nap. Looking around the walls of his room, he could barely see, the sun now set in the sky. Squinting in the darkness, he could tell he wasn't alone, and he smiled when he realized it was her. Her back was to him, fiddling with something on his dresser, and she had yet to notice he was awake.

"Hey." His voice was low and raspy from sleep.

She turned, startled by the sound of his voice, before her face curved in a delighted smile. "Hey yourself."

i I sure do hope this is a long night

Cause I've never felt one so right /i 

She moved towards him and positioned herself next to him on the bed. Leaning over she kissed him soundly on the lips, letting their mouths meet in a sweet kiss. Pulling her on top of him, she giggled and buried her face into his neck.

"How was work?" Her voice was muffled, her breath tickling his neck.

"Work was work." He pulled her head back towards him, kissing her deeply, his tongue seeking entrance in her mouth. She complied willingly and moaned into his mouth. Jackie's hands were fisted in Hyde's curls, threading the strands around her knuckles, scratching lightly at his scalp with her fingernails. He flipped them over so that he was on top and moved his mouth to her neck, pulling at the skin lightly with his teeth as she shuddered beneath him. He leaned back to look at her then. Her cheeks flushed, her hair spread wildly beneath her on the pillow.

i Each look into your eyes I fall in,

A little more and more /i 

She opened her eyes slowly and grinned widely at him. He knew he was staring, but it was moments like these that he couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Seizing the moment she stretched up and kissed him, bringing him back down to rest on top of her, their bodies flush. The radio played behind them, a soundtrack to their every move.

i Looks like we started us a fire,

Wrapped up in flames of desire,

With every touch their burning higher,

Two shadows dancing on the wall /i 

Jackie pulled at Hyde's shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his chest through her t-shirt, to spread her hands across the smooth plains of his chest and stomach. He grabbed at her hands and pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. His kissed her frantically as her fingers danced along his stomach, brushing lightly at his bellybutton. He tugged at her shirt, pulling it up her stomach, kissing her as he went. She wriggled beneath him, trying to pull the shirt off without breaking contact with him. Her skin was on fire, flashes of heat shooting out of his hands, leaving her flush and heated. He broke from her embrace to take her shirt clean off, his head nuzzling her neck as he planted heated kisses along her jaw line. Her hands wrapped around his back, pulling at his skin, wanting to feel him everywhere. She couldn't get enough of him, she wanted to feel him inside her.

Moving her hands down between them she fiddled with the button of his jeans as her mouth was occupied with his, their tongues dueling, each breathing heavily. Finally unbuttoning them, she pushed them down his hips, her mouth breaking from his to move to his shoulder, biting teasingly. He moved off her to pull his jeans off completely, along with his underwear. Looking at her now, his gaze wild and animalistic, she felt her body shiver under his gaze. She lay there in her skirt and bra but his stare made her feel stifled by the heat of her clothes. Taking her time, she slowly unzipped the side zipper of her skirt and lifted her hips to pull it out from under her. Throwing it at him playfully, she laughed as he caught it and threw it over his shoulder before pouncing on her once more. Her laughter bubbled and died as he caressed her through her bra, flicking at her nipple through the soft cottony material. Her head arched back as the flick caused a pull in her abdomen, each flick a greater sensation then the one before. She reached behind her to unsnap her bra, wanting to feel his mouth on her, to feel his tongue against her skin.

His head bent low, she could feel his breath on her nipples but he had yet to actually touch them with his mouth. She growled in frustration and he chuckled low in his throat before taking her into his mouth. A pleasure filled sigh floated through the air as Jackie raked her hands along his back, pulling him tighter to him. His teeth bit lightly at her nipple, tugging, swirling, the sensations too much for Jackie to keep quiet. Her pants and moans grew louder with each tug and she knew if anyone was in the basement, they had a pretty good idea what was going on in this room. But she didn't care, they didn't matter, all that mattered was her and Hyde, together, in this moment.

Much glorious time passed before she pulled his head up to capture his mouth with hers. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before pushing him back on the bed. Kneeling over him, she straddled his waist. Hyde's hands gripped her hips tightly, his fingers sliding under the band of her panties. Moving his hands aside, she brought his hand to feel her underwear from the front, knowing they were soaked through. She wanted to feel him, touch him, feel him touch her through her underwear. Her legs tangled with his, the feel of the hair of his legs sending electric sparks into her with every passing moment. He touched her then, his fingers caressing lightly, stroking her through her underwear. Unable to process all the new feelings shooting through her body Jackie's body went heavy as an orgasm coursed through her body. Hyde's hand did not stop its rhythmic strokes as her head flung back as another orgasm wracked her body.

Not wanting to wait any longer, wanting to feel her surrounding him, he pulled her panties off and positioned her on top of him. Pulling her hips down to meet his, they joined together in a carnal embrace.

i With nothing on but the radio,

Feel the music playing soft and slow,

You and me and the lights down low,

With nothing on but the radio /i 

Jackie surged above him, taking control, feeling him pulsing within her. She pushed him up high, taking him completely within her, setting the pace for their finish. Hyde stretched up to meet her mouth with his, feeling her tongue against his. He rolled them over, wanting control in keeping this sensation going, not ready for the release. With Hyde above her, Jackie was able to concentrate on the feeling of him moving inside her, a feeling she never quite got used to it. It was so overwhelming, so powerful, to be with him like this. She wanted him completely; it was never enough she loved him too much to ever give up this feeling. He moved higher within her and she moaned loudly, her body responding in spasms.

Hyde pushed farther, feeling her slick embrace. She shuddered in his arms and it was just the feeling he needed to send him over the edge, his body losing control in the battle to sustain the pleasure. He collapsed against her, his body heaving, and she kissed him sloppily on his shoulder. Her body was pulsing in the aftermath of their orgasms and she stretched languidly beneath him.

He moved his head slightly to look her in the eye, grinning at the look on her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips curved up in a smirk. "You seem awfully pleased with yourself."

"Oh I am." She looked at him then. "And you should be too." She winked at him before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Don't worry, I am." He smirked at her and moved his body to the side, taking his weight off of her. She sighed and pulled him back to her, his body pressed tightly to her side.

"Mmm… I love you Steven." Her words were slurred as sleep took hold of her, her chest rising and falling slowly. Hyde reached down and pulled the sheets over them, curling his arm around her middle. He kissed her temple, "I love you too," and joined her in a pleasurable slumber.

i We'll fall asleep here in the moonlight

In tangled sheets we'll be here all night

And when we wake up in the morning

We might stay like this all day /i 

The sun peeking through the small basement window caused Hyde to open his eyes. He blinked at the light, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He looked down to see Jackie still by his side, her body wrapped around his. He noticed her arms were covered in goose bumps and he pulled a blanket up to wrap her in. The morning air was chilly and being in the basement never helped. She shifted then, snuggling into the warmth and he felt her arm come up to rub his chest. She smiled at him, her eyes still closed. "Morning."

He smirked. "Good morning to you too." She giggled sexily and kissed her on the cheek. Her beautiful eyes blinked open and she stared at him.

"So what do you have to do today?" She winked at him and he laughed out loud.

"Well I was thinking of spending the day how we spent last night."

"Oh really? Hmm. I think I might need some persuasion." She giggled again and moved from his embrace.

i Two people meant to be together

Two lovers dreaming of forever

And it just keeps on getting better

With every tender little kiss /i 

"Like that'll be hard. Come here." He spoke low, his voice gravelly and sexy. She giggled again as he pulled her to him roughly.

He kissed her then, his lips rough and chapped. She licked his lips, applying moisture as he opened his mouth to pull her tongue in. His face was rough, the stubble from his overnight beard scratching at her face lightly. She knew she'd have a beard burn later, but she could care less. They kissed more, alternating between sweet chaste kisses and intense spark-filled lip locks.

i With nothing on but the radio

Feel the music playing soft and low

You and me and lights down low

With nothing on but the radio /i 

It was then that Hyde realized the radio had been on all night, the background to their night. Listening carefully to the song, he laughed when he realized it was tuned to one of Jackie's stations. Bread's "Everything I Own" was playing softly and the words were perfect for the moment.

She squealed in his ear the minute she heard the song, and she broke their embrace to get up and turn up the volume. His ears were assaulted with the sappy chords of the song, and he groaned loudly into the pillow.

"Oh stop Steven! This is a great song!" He looked at her then, realizing that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked. She stood in the center of the tiny room, her hands fisted at her hips.

"You're right. I guess I judged it too fast." He grinned at her and she looked at him strangely.

"Ok you agreed with me too fast, what is going…" She looked down and shrieked before diving back into the bed. Hyde laughed uncontrollably then, the sound bouncing off the cement walls.

"You are such a perv! Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was muffled, her head still under the covers.

"Like I was going to complain that you were walking around naked? Get real." His voice was teasing.

"Well a gentleman would've." Her voice was short, her tone clipped.

"Honey, I never claimed to be a gentleman. I am who I am. Take it or leave it." He knew she'd take it.

"Fine, whatever. You're just lucky no one came in." She poked her head out from under the covers to smirk at him.

"Yeah, and so are you. I'm not much for sharing."

She squealed again and launched herself at his lips, rolling on top of him, her hands everywhere.

"Whoa! Slow down. Give me some time to get warmed up." He paused. "Okay, I'm ready."

They both laughed then, as they spent a wonderfully lazy day in bed, where they belonged.

i With nothing on but the radio

Feel the music playing soft and low

You and me and the lights down low

With nothing on but the radio. /i 

b The End /b 


End file.
